StarShot
by SpadePariah
Summary: "He's my idol, my hero, my knight. . . . " Seth's love for Jacob comes to to climax. Years of watching from a far comes to a night of heated passion and blissful fulfillment. Seth/Jacob.


**Hey Fic'ers this is a one shot that I was inspired to write while writing "Dust" I think this is some of my best work so far. I hope you enjoy it and as always Read and Review.**

**Star-shot**

He was always my knight. The man I loved and admired. When he came over to baby sit me when mom and dad were out I always got butterflies and that heart stopping tingle in my pants. In the back of my mind I always knew that he only viewed me as a little brother. Even when we would wrestle around in my under the covers before he would put me to bed. I could get him out of his shirt and sometimes unhook his belt before he pinned me down.

When we would play around rolling half naked with each other I would get so turned on. Having his tanned sweaty body all over me and hearing his grunting and groaning as he wrestled me down was the best. The weekends when Leah would go out and mom and dad had things to do out of town were even better Jacob would fall asleep with me after our playing around. He'd let me cuddle into his bare toned chest. I'd tent my briefs and fantasize about my Hero as he held me close.

Even now as I'm in his bed being cradled in his muscular arms I can feel his heart pounding and him filling my tight heat my mind races with the memories through out the years of waiting for this moment.

Times when I would wake up to hear the shower running and know that it was him. I would stiffen in my briefs and quickly beat off thinking about his naked form only ten feet away.

As he rocked up to fill me, and closed his grip around my back I was hit by powerful thrill. Images of days when I would spy on him, Paul and Quil jerking off together out in the woods just off the cliff flashed before my eyes. Other nights when I would watch as they would blindfold one of the guys and have him suck them all off Thinking about the look on Jacob's face as he would get deep throated and his head would fall back and let his mouth drop open, made me think about what I probably looked like now writhing and enjoying every second as he drove his thick auburn shaft into me.

Each stroke was slow and rhythmic. He drove forward cradling me in his arms and releasing me on his disheveled sheets. His beefy toned thighs pried my legs apart and I let them fall willingly to his command. I could feel his ass clench with each slow sensual stroke and plunge. When he filled me I watched as his eyes flushed with heated desire and darkened with need.

He thrusted deep shafting his legadenary sword fully and passionately into me deep. I marveled as he erected his dark golden pec's and scrunched his lips into a cooing satisfied expression. Following his expression was a husky deep growl that caused my arousal to swell and arch into a lengthier curve.

As he collapsed to the bed he gripped the sheets to support himself. His sweet lips tenderly grazed my neck, and then he nipped at my ear with his teeth.

"Make love to me Seth." He grunted sexually "don't just fuck me, make love to me baby boy."

I caressed the nape of his neck as he tongued my ear and hugged his hips with my thighs pulling him closer as he rocked in deep. Here he was my man, my love, my hero making love to me between his sheets. So many nights that I dreamed about this moment when Jacob would take my virginity and and bring me into manhood. I never thought it would be this amazing.

His rock solid length swelling in my tight heat and his eyes filled with want and desire for me. He was gentle and loving I was under his protection and savoring every second. "tell me you love me baby boy. Tell me. . . " he grumbled huskily.

"I love you Jake, I love every minute with you, every time you hold me. You're my Knight Jacob." I muttered lost in his passionate gaze. As I spoke he pinned down on me, his sweat gleaming body trapping me under his spell. The friction increased with short quick plunges as I clung to his masculine back and he cradled me in a tight embrace.

"Never, . . . never stop making love to me Jake, don't ever let me go." I whimpered in the ecstasy of the connection. Jacob's hips dropped and he filled me to the max then began to gyrate his length deep within "I'll never stop. I can make love to you forever, you're my pup." He groaned as he grounded his massive hips and clenched his muscular round cheeks into a tight pucker.

In a quick flash I was ripped from his musky scented sheets and gliding up the slope of his sweat slickened chest his thrusts became deep and swift. Bringing me into prefect happiness as I watched the satisfaction show on his desire darkened face.

Our eyes locked as he plunged upward and I threw myself down on his man sword. The connection growing extreme and more and more intense. His eyes dark and passionate, while his mouth hung open drawing in shallow deep breaths.

"Im close Seth. I'm going to bust." He grunted through locked teeth. "Don't pull out, Just keep going." I replied.

A smile broke across his face as he pulled me down his swelling gentleman's sword. I grounded into his lap and clenched tightly around the legendary shaft his head dropped into the crook of my exposed neck and he bite down lustfully while he plunged up suddenly for a few seconds. The embrace grew tighter and more protective as hot seed flood me. He repeated the action several times while letting a deep husky growl rip through him.

Without breaking the connection he immediacy reached down and pulled me into bliss. With only a few strokes I busted hard into his manly grip; We fell back into his his sheets and I nestled into the crook of his pec's. As his heart beat slowed its pace and breathing become normal again he wrapped his arms around me and dozed off. I let a satisfied smile cross my lips as I joined my hero in his sleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think in the Reviews below :D**

**-Pariah**


End file.
